Retarded persons are known to be deficient in a variety of tasks where strategic processing is necessary for optimal performace. The present research proposes to study the training of two different learning/memory strategies: Semantic encoding and cumulative rehearsal. initial experiments will attempt to train retarded persons to use each strategy and compare their relative effectiveness in facilitating recall. Training techniques will include demonstration, and fading of cues and prompts. A primary objective will be to determine an optimal strategy for a given task with given subjects. Thus, one important focus will be on individual differences in optimal strategy usage. Later studies will investigate flexibility in strategy selection and training of the executive function. The final aim is to extend strategy training to classroom situations with tasks of academic relevance.